Like Mother, Love Son
Plot After witnessing Zack kissing Ashley, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham attempts to show the whole gang about it. Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman's fall to the Dark Side thanks to Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress ,Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan. Transcript *(The episode starts with Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman arrives in the Aven-Jet lands outside the park and got off) *'Dib': Avengers in the house! You guys here for the visit? *'Mordecai': Yes we are. *'Rigby': We're on a mission. *'Troll Moko': Mordecai, Dan, Randy, can you three find out what it was? *'Dan Zembrovski': Sure. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham walked away) *(Back with Zack kissing with Ashley, both of them were blushing) *'Zack': Mom, how come you're always so beautiful? *'Ashley': Obviously because yo realize how sexy I am. Besides, Nate is the first person who knew about our relationship like the others from the restaurant, so hopefully, no one else would knew about our secret. Oh, and you can call me my name. *'Zack': Well what is your real name again? *'Ashley': Ashley. I know its been so long after my revival and met me after you found out I am your mother. Plus, your stayed twelve forever because you were a kid. *'Zack': That's true, I would rather like to stay calling you mom. *'Ashley': Ok. Now son, let's mate each other. (She suddenly took off Zack's clothes from him, and Zack tied Ashley's clothes, only showing her stomach) Ready? *(Zack nods as both of them began smooching, having sex, as their tounges dance, blushing more, and hold on to each other) *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham appears) *'Mordecai': Oh, my goodness. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh my God. *'Mordecai': Oh my scrap. Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show. *'Dan Zembrovski': We should go. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham runs away) *'Mordecai': Boy, that was embarrassing. Walking in on having Zack and Ashley. *'Randy Cunningham': They are. *(Back with Zack and Ashley) *'Zack': What was that? *'Ashley': Shut up and put some more of that sugar in my bowl! *(Back with Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham) *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait a minute. Oh, we can't tell anyone about this. That is the last thing in the world we want to do. *(At Park Heroes Tower) *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Guys, guys! *'Troll Moko': What is it, Mordecai, Dan, Randy? *'Mordecai': We just saw Zack and Ashley are smooching and having sex. *'Howard Weinerman': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Yes. Anyway, what a day! We've done everything in the world. So, we guess the only thing left to do is tell you that Zack and Ashley are having sex. *'Troll Moko': Good Lord! *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, no! *'Rigby': What did Zack and Ashley are doing? *'Mordecai': Not here. Skip's Garage. *(At Skips Garage) *'Mordecai': This is the only place that's safe. Look, if I was a single man, what we saw today would be, like, a reward for a lifetime of disappointments. But I'm not. So it's just another disappointment. *'Dan Zembrovski': Tell me about guys. We know what we saw. *(Ashley appears in an angry look and slaps Mordecai) *'Ashley': You stupid bitch! Why the hell did you have to spoil the secret!? You fricking pervert! (Slaps Mordecai again) *(Nate comes out, charged up, and punches Mordecai, causing him to shoot to the wall) *'Nate': Bitch! *'Mordecai': Hey, it was me, Dan and Randy. *'Randy Cunninghm': It's true. It was the three of us. We know what we saw. *'Ashley': (Her eye twitches) You fucking perverts! (Face slapped Mordecai, Dan, and Randy multiple times) If you cocksuckers peeped on me and my son again, I'll whoop all of your asses! *'Nate': Uh, Ashley, you should calm down. You're more charged up than I am. *'Mordecai': Don't worry, Ashley. We won't. We'll leave you guys alone. *'Ashley': Good Don't do it ever again. *''Mordecai': We won't. *(Mordecai, Dan, and Randy walked away from the Park. Suddenly, they saw an Empire Phantom approaching, not noticing the trio) *(At Empire Phantom) *'Darth Vader': (Hologram) Mordecai, Dan and Randy are walked away from the park. Maybe it's time to get your own apprentice. *'Fifth Brother': Yes, Lord Vader. *'Darth Vader': (Hologram) Join the 3 to become the dark side. *'Seventh Sister': As you wish, master. *'Savage Opress': And so it will be done. *(Darth Vader calls off) *(The Phantom released the 3 out of it as it flys away) *'Mordecai': What the hell are these Sith warriors doing here? *'Fifth Brother': Are you Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. Are you Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress? *'Seventh Sister': Yes we are. Aren't you saw Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, that's one. How did you know? *'Savage Opress': We're the Sith. We sense something. *'Mordecai': What are you? *'Fifth Brother': Call us masters. *'Mordecai': We shall do our bidding, our masters. *(With Ashley and Zack) *'Ashley': (Sexually kissing Zack) That's one great blowjob we did. *'Zack': Yeah mom, that's for our best. (Touches and squeezes Ashley's butt) *'Ashley': (Giggles and blushes) Zack, please.. (Giggles more) You're givin me the kawaii blushies! (Laughs giggly while blushing very hard) More please? *(At the Moon's interior inside the throne level, the Sith trio along with Mordecai and the others are seen having conversation with the Empire Lords) *'Barranco': Let us get this straight, Mordecai and the other 2 humans have left their Hero colony after for some reason got attacked? *'Bowser': That's a weird flash story we ever heard. *'King Pig': I agree to be honest. *'Mordecai': The truth is Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show? *'Kylo Ren': Really? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yep. We know what we saw. *'Seventh Sister': Their names are Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham are becoming our Sith apprentice. *'Barranco': Oh. In that case, your new weapons, Mordecai, Dan and Randy. *(Barranco, King Pig and Bowser hands Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham a Sith Lightsabers, Empire Energy Swords, Empire Beam Riffles, and Empire Plasma Riffles) *'Barry Dylan': Also, the Empire members are working on a new weapon called the Empire Lightsabers and the color is red. *'Barranco': Brilliant. *'Barry Dylan': And in case that pleased you, these Lightsabers will be crafted from Forerunner technology. *'Barranco': That's an impression to our glory. Ever since we build or own only technology out of Forerunner technology, we kept that like eternity. *'Jul': Just one question before we trust you 3 long enough, can you easily be trusted by Hades? *'Mordecai': Hopefully so. *'Jul': Here's the 2nd, what kind of horror show have they been doing? *'Mordecai': Trust me, you might not want to find out. *(The trio left) *'Barranco': We would alike assumed that this type of a horror show would have been slaughtering a human. *(Back at the Park) *'Rigby': Hey, where are Mordecai, Dan and Randy? *'Troll Moko': We have no clue. Let's go find them. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman walked away from the Park.) *'Rigby': We need to find them and fast. *'Troll Moko': How can we do that. It could be anyway. *(Suddenly, another Empire Phantom arrives) *(At Empire Phantom) *'Kylo Ren': (Hologram) Found Rigby, Troll and Howard. Maybe it's time get your own Sith apprentice. *'Asajj Ventress': Yes, Kylo Ren. *'Kylo Ren': (Hologram) Join the 3 to become the dark side. *'Darth Bane': As you wish, master. *'Darth Revan': And so it will be done. *(Kylo Ren calls off) *(The Phantom released the 3 out of it as it flys away) *'Jul': (Broadcast communication from the Phantom) Make sure you succeed like how the first 3 have did. *'Rigby': What the hell?! What's with all of these Empire!? *'Asajj Ventress': Aren't you Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman? *'Troll Moko': Yeah. Aren't you Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan? *'Darth Bane': Why yes we are. Did you told by Mordecai, Dan and Randy? *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah we are. How did you know? *'Darth Revan': We're the Sith. We sense something. *'Rigby': What are you? *'Asajj Ventress': Call us masters. *'Troll Moko': We shall do our bidding, our masters. *(With the rest) *'Griffin Turner': What happened to Rigby, Troll and Howard? *'Amanda Highborn': They are looking for Mordecai, Dan and Randy. I'll go find them. *(Amanda Highborn walked away from the Park) *'Griffin Turner': Good luck. *(At the Moon's interior inside the throne level, the Sith trio along with Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman) *'Jul': We expect that you would join your own friends to the Empire clan, is that correct? *'Rigby': Yes we are. We're here to join the Dark Side. *'Troll Moko': We're become your apprentice. *'Master Chen': Excellent. In that case, your new weapons, Rigby, Troll and Howard. *(Zelok, Argan and Agent Kallus hands Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman a Sith Lightsabers, Empire Energy Swords, Empire Beam Riffles, and Empire Plasma Riffles) *'Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Thanks. *'Agent Kallus': You're welcome. *'Rigby': Show us, the power of the darkness, and we'll let nothing stand in our way. Show us, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress ,Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan, and we will finish what you started. *(Secne shows to Zack and Ashley holding both of their hands walking, they went to the Park Heroes Tower and sat down on a couch) *'Ashley': Zack, you just gave me the best sex there is. *'Zack': (Pats Ashley) That's very true mom. *'Ashley': I am so glad that Mordecai and the other 2 perverts learned their lesson. *(They suddenly heard screaming) *'Ashley': What was that? *'Zack': I'm not sure to be honest. Come on mom, we have to hurry! *(They went outside to see a Empire Scarab, shooting out plasma like laser beams, destroying everything that gets in the way) *'Ashley': An Empire Scarab!? Damn, it might've been the perverts' doing! *'Zack': It could be them, I felt their presence through my Forerunner smells. *'Ashley': You're right. It could be them. Let's go tell Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang about this. *(At Ghost) *'Zack': Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang! *'Zim': What is it? *'Ashley': It's the Empire Scarab! *'Nate': No shit. We are already seeing that thing. *'Zack': Yeah. They brought their Sith Apprentice. *'Zeb': That can't be good. *'Leonardo': We can't believe Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan got their Sith Apprentice. *'Casey Jones': Tell me about it. What did they look like? *'Zack': Well, Casey. Their wearing a masks, hooded capes, robes and belts. *'Ashley': That was Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan got their own apprentice. *'Ahsoka': How did they got their own apprentice? *'Zack': Who cares! We have to dismantle that vehicle before something bad happens! *'Black': To be honest with you Zack, we already got something me else worst. *(The Ghost suddely shooks, scene switches to the outside to reveal a Empire Lich is firing plasma like laser shots at the Ghost) *'Kanan': Let's get them. *(The Ghost shoots down a Empire Lich, which crashes into a East Pines) *(All the sudden, the Ghost got struck after it got hit by one of an Empire Kraken's legs, causing the Ghost to crashland on the ground) *'Nate': Great, now we just had to find a way to dismantle this crappy vehicles, a stupid looking Scarab and a biglass Kraken! *'Zack': Mordecai had to be inside that scarab, and the other traitors should be right inside the Kraken. Problem is, we have to split and find a way to board them. *'Grumpy': We must find them and fast. *'Bashful': Well, come on then! *'Anthony': (On Communicator) Zack to Anthony come in. *'Zack': What is it, Anthony? *'Anthony': (On Communicator) I'm with Dib's Gang at the Snack Bar. We just saw Mordecai is now a Sith apprentice of Fifth Brother he's at the Empire Scarb. Meet us at the Snack Bar. *'Zack': We're on our way. Let's go, Mom. *'Ashley': Right. *(At the Snack Bar) *'Ashley': Right now, Mordecai is being a ground vehicle master to lead this Scarab's crew to domination. And Rigby with the others are inside that Kraken. *'Zack': I knew it! *'Anthony': About time, Zack, Ashley. Let's finish this. *(Dib's Gang, Zack and Ashley whisks out a gatling guns and opens their laserfire at the Scarb's crew) *'Zack': Now Mordecai is thae target TX! *(Zack sees Mordecai while he is seen piloting the Scarab, Zack activates his energy sword and stabbed Mordecai, killing him) *'Zack': Mordecai has been dead! Now we shall aboard the Kraken and silence the other traitors! *(Mordecai suddenly woke up from the dead) *'Zack': Oh, no! He's back from the dead. What do we do? *'Ezra': I got this. Mordecai! (slowly walking towards Mordecai) Take off that mask. You don't need it. *'Mordecai': What do you think you'll see if I do? *'Ezra': The face. *(Mordecai removes his mask) *'Ezra': The Empire are using you for your power. When they gets what they wants, They'll crush you. You know it's true. Leave here. Please. *'Mordecai': pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? *'Ezra': Yes. Anything. *(Mordecai drops his mask, and hands Ezra a Sith Lightsaber, Empire Energy Sword, Empire Beam Riffle, and Empire Plasma Riffle) *'Mordecai': Thank you. *'Ezra': You're welcome. *'Mordecai': (Grunts) *'Ezra': What's wrong? *'Mordecai': (Screams) *(Mordecai is no longer of the dark side anymore) *'Mordecai': Ezra, what happened? *'Ezra': Mordecai, you're back. *'Mordecai': Yeah. I am. *'Zack': Ezra, your speech to tell Mordecai that he is no longer a dark side anymore. *'Ezra': That's right, Zack. It is. *'Mordecai': I'm sorry. We saw you are having sex, Ashley. *'Ashley''': That's okay. We accept for your better apology. Trivia *Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress training Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham in the ways of the Sith. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham turning to the Dark Side. *Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan training Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman in the ways of the Sith. *Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman turning to the Dark Side. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers